Love Is My SOS
by MaryXD
Summary: Nicky is a carefree artist. She just turned seventeen. What will happen when she is reunited with a childhood friend? Will she get to know him better and fall for him? Will she admit that she likes him? Or will she just deny it? Read, review & follow!
1. Chapter 1

**-Love Is My S.O.S.-**

**-Chapter one-**

**-"Shhh…"-**

**The stupid alarm clock went on**, with that stupid RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNGG.

I groaned. Loudly.

Then, I jumped of my bed and knocked the clock out of the night table. It was seriously horrible.

But I still needed to get my spirits up since it was a Friday, the last day of the school week.

"Oh my gosh," I sighted. "So tired"

I took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around me, and went directly to my closet.

I chose some blue skinny jeans, a pale pink and white blouse, and a pair of pink converse. Okay, I know what you're thinking. But no, the truth is that pink isn't my favorite color. It was just the first thing I saw. And on these days of summer, laziness has been over me, so I didn't actually care. I put on a pink lip gloss, but I didn't put on any more makeup. You know, I wasn't what we call a "fan" of makeup, and in my defense, I just put on lip gloss because I had a feeling I needed to be pretty today. I had no idea why. Wow, that sounded wrong. Anyway, I know it was weird, but I didn't care. Did I mention I was a careless person? Maybe you noticed.

I tied my hair up in a bun and took my sunglasses. I went down the stairs and saw my siblings. Lilly, (short for Lillian) my eldest sister, was making a sandwich to my 6-year-old little brother, Danny, who was playing with his new truck. I assumed my mother had already gone to work, because there was no sign of her purse.

"Hey, Nicky" My sister sighted while she uncovered the pot of jam, took a knife, and slowly covered the slice of bread with it. "You're late. You had to be ready at seven, and now it's seven thirty. This of course means that I had to wake up Danny, dress him, and make his breakfast when it was your turn, which naturally means that you now have to do it tomorrow and after tomorrow." She grinned. "Maybe even wash the dishes." This time she looked up proudly like she was enjoying her revenge. I made an oh-my-this-is-to-much-for-me face.

"Okay, Miss Bossy, I get it" I smiled too. I couldn't help it. Even though my sister was pretty bossy, she was nice and responsible. I know she would have washed the dishes for me if she could, that she was just making up something to not tell me directly she had to go to college or had an appointment.

"You are still doing that silly project with that funny girl, um, Maria… right?" I played dumb.

Lilly gave me an exasperated look. Then her face softened.

"Nicky, I told you. It's not a silly project. It's the thesis. The one project that is going to say if I'm going to succeed in life or not, the one that has taken precious time of my sleep. And you call it silly…" She made a miserable look. "And darling, if I remember correctly, I recall telling you my partner is a Russian girl. So, please, stop being so bothersome!"

"Just teasing. " I rolled my eyes. Then I saw the time. "Oh, and I'm late so I need to go! Kisses!"

"What a way to get rid of people!" Lilly said with a face.

"But it's true!" I yelled, since I was in the door already. "Hey, and please, when mom comes back, tell her that I'm coming home late. Okay?" Before I got out, I remembered that I didn't have my books, so I went back in the living room, and picked up my white bag.

"But Nicky! You always…" She started to complain.

"Promise?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But…" She thought for a moment. "Okay, I promise."

I slipped out of the door.

"But why do you always…" I couldn't finish hearing the sentence.

I was late for school. Oh, no. Well, it wasn't that I had affection with my school, really. It was just that my favorite class was the first one. Art. I have been and artist since I was seven, And I have gotten pretty good on it.

I started walking. It wasn't a long way to school, so I didn't mind. Watching the same oldies who took a walk every morning, kids running in every direction because they were late to their respective schools, and a few cars (what the heck were those people doing at such early hours?).

When I reached school, my best friend Kathryn (Kat, I nicknamed her.) was waiting for me in the entrance. She smiled when she saw me, and waited for me to get there.

"I like your pants." She said.

"Don't mention it, copy kat."She was wearing the same blue skinny jeans.

We went down the empty hall (Terribly late! My, we were in trouble.) and slowly pushed the door. Unfortunately, the door decided to do one of those squeaking sounds (WHHYYYY?! WHHYYY?!) and the whole class room turned around. I made one of those coming-through-excuse-me-please-pick-up-that-banana-peel-from-the-floor-I'm-going-to-fall-oh-I-see-that-was-your-intention forced smile.

"Girls," Our teacher gave us a frown.

"Uh, sorry." We quickly chose a pair of empty chairs, sat down, and took out our book.

The book was about the art in history. Guess how it was called? Yes, the book was called Art in History.

I sighed. I really liked the book. And I have gotten different perspectives of art (perspectives...very important for an artist) and new techniques when I read it. But of course, it was handy for other things too. If you see some missing pages from the book, don't worry, they are being more useful as they are. You would understand my decision if you were reading the same book for moths! It's exhausting.

After a long speech explaining baroque paintings, our teacher decided to finish the torture.

"The bell is almost ringing, sweeties." I hated when that woman called us sweeties. Especially, when she just had pissed us off… we weren't exactly going to give Mrs. Kent a nickname any better than "Mrs. Kleenex", thank you.

"Argh" I groaned as Kat and I went down the hall.

"Art was boring." She chanted.

"Even to me" I agreed.

We went down the hallway and went to our separate classes. We were just together in the 1st period, the 3rd, and the 7th. There was English (The most painful class I have ever taken),Then history, thank goodness Kat was with me, and then French.

At lunch, Kat and I chose our food and sat down. We had our social "group", which meant we already had a space in a table. We weren't the popular kids (Girls with perfume so strong, you could smell it from a mile away. Each one of them sat next to their boyfriends: Vanessa sat next to Tyler, the school hottie-*cough*idiot!-, Jewel- Nice girl. I wondered why she was Best friends with the pinecone headed Vanessa - who sits with Erick, a friend of Tyler, and from then on, the rest are single.) and we weren't the nerd ones (I definitely liked those guys. But they were so computerized it was scary. I had to keep my distance.). We definitely were the cool guys. We could get along with anyone, and we could confront the bullies and the evil popular girls.

"Hey, Nicky. Kat." Josh was sat next to us. He was pretty cool. He was our boy best friend. Anytime we needed him, he would be there.

"Hi!" I smiled.

Kat waved at him.

"Girls, I have an offer." He said with a strange British accent.

"What offer, Mr. Kleenex?" Kat said copying his funny talking.

"Oh, just ice cream, sweeties."

We all laughed and ate our sandwiches.

"Ok, Mr. Kleenex, Tell me: when are we going to the ice cream parlor? And, also, I guess we are going to the one that is around the corner." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Today, at seven."

"Got it, Mr." I took my IPhone 5 of my pocket, and wrote it down on the notes.

Just then the bell rang. We all made a miserable face and went to the next class. Science, Kat's favorite. Math, came after, and then, finally, came theater.

After we practiced a play, our teacher let us go. In the way out, I texted Kat:

_NickyXD:_

_-Hey, Kat_

I waited a minute or so until she answered.

_Kathryn123:_

_-hey, you OK there?_

_NickyXD:_

_-nah, it's just to tell you that I'll meet you at the park at six, so we can walk around, and later, at seven, We'll go to the Ice cream parlor with Josh. Okay?_

_Kathryn123:_

_Yeah, well then, we'll see each other at the park at six, and then go to the Ice cream parlor at seven. Got it!_

I turned off my phone, and walked to some shops with paintings. I totally lost notion of time, cause by the time I got out, it was five already.

I ran to the park and sat on a bench, ignoring the fact that someone was next to me. I had shopping bags from the stores all around me. I quickly searched for a turquoise bag and pulled out its content. A beautiful wooden paintbrush that was obviously my type: simple yet beautiful.

Then it occurred to me one single idea. Turn around.

I saw the most charming thing I had seen in my life: A tall, teenage boy that looked around my age (16-17). He was blonde, with electric blue eyes. Totally worth My jaw dropped. He was just perfect.

"Wow" Shut up, stupid! Argh. He noticed me. He placed a finger over his mouth, and with a playful smile like a kid who was playing hide and seek. He whispered.

"shhh…"


	2. Chapter 2

**-Love Is My S.O.S.-**

**-Chapter two-**

**- Surprised –**

**My eyes were wide open. **"What?"

"Nothing" He cracked a smile.

"Do I know you?" I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Nicky, you punched me on first grade!" Then it hit me.

He had been my best friend on middle school, but he moved away to Chicago when we were twelve.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. It had been… five years?

"Alex!" I lunged forward and hugged him. "Is it really you?"

"Nicky, calm down," He hugged me back. "It's me."

"You were so cute and small. But look at yourself! You're so tall!" I touched his hair and face as if to make sure it was real.

"It has been so long" He smiled.

"Ooh, and don't think that just because it has been 'so long' I forgave you for throwing me of my swing!" I leaned backwards and crossed my arms. But not without a big grin. "You deserved that punch."

"I had a black eye for a week!" He protested.

"Doesn't matter" I said. Then I realized how stupid our conversation was. We'd had tons of this.

"Anyway, I'm moving into town." He said grinning.

I hugged him again. Things could be so different with him around. I remember how everyone was jealous of me because he was popular and I was the closest to him.

"So, I hope your house is close to mine"

"Are you living in the same place?"

I nodded. Living in the same house for a long time was cool. You could get used to your own comfy home. I've met some people who moved, like, every week or something.

"Well, then. Your house is one block away from mine."

"Great!" Oh, my. Things could get good. Imagine, we could go to the movies to watch a comedy every day. We could invite Kat. "You take a walk? Things have changed since the last time you were here."

"yeah, I heard they had new stores over here." He glanced at the brush in my hand. "You're still painting?"

"What do you think? Art is my passion!" Speaking about painting, I have a very important portrait that I'm anxious to do now.

"okay, " He moved back and forth. "so where do you want to go?"

"We can go to the shops," I offered, "Or maybe we can just take a walk and talk."

"Let's take a walk," He smirked. "So we can take an update about each other."

"Well, then." I said. I took my shopping bags and made him take some. "What? If we are going to walk, I can't have a ton of things all over me"

I lead him to the sidewalk and we started walking. We were shoulder to shoulder, but he was so much taller than me. He was wearing a brown sweater over a blue long-sleeved shirt. Okay, I know what I said earlier. You know, the part when I was totally drooling over him. Well, now that I recognize him, c'mon, he is my best friend, not someone to flirt with.

"So do you have a hobby or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a photographer." He said. "I love taking pictures."

"Cool, you know, photos and paintings, they have things in common," We walked a little farther in silence. "Maybe we can go around the park someday to look for things we can paint/take pictures of."

"We could." He stared at the floor and smiled. It was like a good memory was crossing through his mind. "How have you been all this time?"

"I missed you. Then… well, I got over it." He frowned. It was sad to tell him I forgot about him, but I thought he was never coming back. I had to move on. "School is still a pain. Kat and I are bored to death."

"Kat," His face lit up. "She is still around?"

"Oh, she is around." I smiled. Kat was a great friend.

I stopped abruptly.

"Oh, my Gosh."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Josh and Kat are waiting for me in the Ice cream parlor! Don you know what time it is?"

"Seven forty-six, why are they waiting for you? Who's Josh?" He looked very confused.

"I'll explain later, and Josh? You'll meet him." I grabbed him by the arm and together we ran to the parlor.


End file.
